Destined Outcast
by Relyat Rohtma
Summary: Dreams have always been just that, visions in the night, I never dreamed that a dream could be one day staring me in the face. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi and thanks for taking the time to read this, I don't have a name for this story yet, and please excuse the bunching, I'm new at this, please if you could send me a review, it would be appretiated, don't be shy about pointing out mistakes and other things, it only helps me make the story better, and if you have any suggestion please throw them in your comments

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For the last few days I have been seeing strange creatures in my dreams, my thoughts and sometimes I would even spot one just at the corner of my eye, but when I try to search for them I find only evidence that they were there. A broken branch, crushed grass, a foul stench even. From what I can tell, they are watching me, trying to find something or perhaps waiting for something to happen, maybe they will wait until I believe I am going crazy, then they will show themselves and kill me. I dare not tell anyone for they might take it as a sign that I might be losing it. But even if they did believe they couldn't help. At these times I ask myself if some greater power is punishing me for something I have done in a past life or, am I truly going mad? No, I have always told myself, I will not be fooled. This is real, everything is real. It has to be. This must be some sort of warning. I feel that it is up to me to stop it, whatever it might be it must be destroyed before it destroys me, or worse. The world. Although these creatures are never there I know they are there. The cold chill down my spine proves it._Rrrrriiiiinnng!_

"Huh?" I said to myself, as I closed my journal and pick up my phone on the end table of my bed. "Hello?" I said.

"Yo Tayler," the person on the other line said. It was one of my friends.

"Hey Alec, what's up?" I greeted. This is how our conversations usually begin.

"Well, Me, James, and Sara are going to Elton Park to bike, you going to come?" Alec asked. The Elton Park is large park land with a lot of trees, rivers, on large lake, and plenty of bike trails for me and my friends to ride on.

"Sure, might as well," I said, "when is it?"

"Uh is tomorrow good?" he said.

"Yeah, when you guys gonna pick me up?"

"At five in the morning, kay?"

"Kay," I quickly said.

"So what's new?" He asked casually.

"Well, nothing much, you?" I asked

"Nah, same as always, hey are you still depressed about what happened?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." I said.

"Okay, but don't let it get to you," he said, "it wasn't your fault."

I sighed the word "Yeah," to him. Thinking about the pain I have caused. "Uh... look Alec I gotta go."

"Okay but remember not to worry about it, your a hero not a murderer," he said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, bye," I said then quickly hung up the phone. I laid back down on my bed and quietly stared at the ceiling, recalling the incident.

It all happened a few weeks ago, everyone thought of what I had done was one of good not bad but I thought it was both. For death is never good especially if it is caused by someone else, no matter the reason, even if it is to save another. The deed had to be done by someone and I ended up to be that someone. I was sitting on a bench relaxing at my high school during noon hour, reading a novel by an author I greatly admired ignoring the people walking past me. I'm a loner so I kept to myself often. I was finishing up the twenty-first chapter of my book when something caught my eye. I took my eyes of the book for a second to see what was going on, I gasp as I realize what I had seen. Although I only saw it for a second I recognized what it was. It was something that could take another's life in a split second. It was a gun. I stare at the owners face as he passes and I realize that I know him, he is a A+ student here well known to be polite and kind hearted, Tom Whitey. I study his face carefully and I see a look of great fear and sadness in his eyes. I had a gut feeling he would use that gun.

I know I have to follow him to make sure he has no intentions for that weapon but I have a sickening feeling that he will. A moment after he passes I close my book and begin to follow, I walk after him but I act as if I am walking to my locker, so he won't realize that he is being spied on. What is he doing with that gun, I ask myself. At this time I am becoming nervous that he might start shooting at random targets walking past us in the hallways but he never does. He suddenly stops at the back doors and begins to breath heavily, I know he is waiting for someone, some poor soul to walk through those doors and suddenly he or she will be dead. Because of that thought I stay close enough so I can stop him if he pulls the gun out. As always my gut is right, and the doors open in front of us and Kent , the high school bully, and his gang walk in. I quickly jump at Tom as he pulls the gun out and begins to fire, the first few shots narrowly miss them and shatter the glass doors behind them, before the glass even hit the ground I was on him trying to wrestle the gun out of his hands as I did this everyone around us began to run, afraid the stray bullets might hit them. Tom continues to pull the trigger as I redirect the shots to hit the roof. As I finally remove the gun from his sweaty hands it slips out of my grasp and flies up into the air. Time slowed as I watched the gun fall to the ground, as it hit the floor it the gun went off, the barrel was aimed for me and Jack. As I tried to push Jack and myself out of the line of fire I suddenly felt pain as the bullet ripped out my skin on my face. It was so fast that I didn't even realize that it had taken a fair chunk of skin out of my right eyebrow. But my pain was nothing to what Tom felt as he sunk to the floor, the sound of the last shot fired continued to echo as I watched Tom struggle to breath, his eyes began to darken as he hit the ground. Blood began to cover the floor before he looked up at me with a look of great sadness, then he turned his head away from me and became still. He was now dead and it was my fault.

Why does death have to come so soon to us? Why do the young and the old alike have to suffer as fate intended? Because we know it will come to us? Or is it that most are never ready for death when it knocks on their door? That death has to be so ramped in the world, that the human race was made to destroy the things around them and them themselves? Will we ever know in this lifetime? I hope this mystery will be solved before we destroy the world.

I sighed heavily as I got off my bed and went to pack for the trip. I still had most of my stuff packed from the last trip so I only had to make a lunch and fill up a water bottle. Once I was finished I went to bed to sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off into slumber, this is the only time I can truly forget about my troubles and relax. But I would soon find out that my dreams would be the beginning of my greatest problem. I awake in a place I have never been. Not even in my dreams have I seen and felt so much. This must be real. I am surrounded by trees as tall as pillars, that are illuminated by fog and darkness. The leaves shiver in the cool breeze above my head and underneath my feet. I hear a bird in the distance singing a song of sorrow and the chirping of the insects around me are numerous . The dampness of the grass sticks to my feet as I walk through the trail, this forest I am walking in seems somehow familiar to me, as I look around I continue to search for the unknown. What am I looking for? I amble through the path for what seems like hours unable to stop. The scenery behind me slowly gets devoured by darkness as I progress, what I see in front of me never changes. What is in front of me is as light as day, somehow telling me I am unable to turn back. I begin to feel as if there is no end and begin to run. I try to search for an end to the path, but I am never able to find one. Where I am going is uncertain and I am forced to continue. I suddenly skid to a stop when I hear something unusual coming from deeper within the forest. I listen intently as I try to decipher the sound. It is soft at first, but I am soon able to make it out.

It is the moaning of a female. Why is she moaning ,I wonder. I begin to call out to her. "Where are you? What is the matter?" I yell out to the fog. As if answering the moaning stops and I am soon able to hear her crying. "Where are you?" I ask again," Are you hurt?" I am unsure of what I am trying is going on because she does not speak. Then she begins to scream. I realize I must find out what is wrong, even though it is a dream. I take a moment to pinpoint where she is and I start to run off the path into the fog. Stumbling through the debris from the vegetation that is in my way, I quickly approach the approach her. I soon arrived and I find a girl about my age. She is the one who is in pain that I came to help. Her arms are wrapped around her legs cradling herself, her head is concealed her long darkish brown hair. I am curious why she is scared and I slowly approach her. She notices me and she stops screaming. She stares at me while still hides her face from me. I am uncertain why she was screamed and as well why she suddenly stopped when I arrived.

"Are you lost?" I ask her. She doesn't answer as she starts to stand. I look closely into the face that was once hidden from me; now I can see it clearly. Her green eyes show warmth and intelligence; they somehow welcoming me. The moonlight reflects off of her newly created tears of joy. As she smiles I realize that I know her and I start to walk even closer towards her. I say only one word to her, that is a question and an answer at the same time.

"Sara!" I whisper, hardly loud enough for her to hear me. She just smiles and nods to me unhurriedly.

After a few long minutes of silence, she speaks. " Tayler, please help me," she pleads to me in a quivering, but quiet voice. I look at her wordlessly, contemplating what she means.

"What do you mean?" I ask dumbfounded. "What is this about?"

She begins to cry. "Please!" she moans not answering my answer. She turns pale and begins to shake.

I grab her before she falls and I hold her in my arms as she symptoms become worse. "I'll help you Sara," I said to her, "I promise you."

Once I said that she smiled at me. "Thanks," she said, then she turned her head away from me and groans.

"Sara, what's wrong?" I ask gently shaking her. Darkness suddenly consumes us and we are surrounded by nothingness. Then Sara begins to snicker.

"Fool!" the voice was not of Sara but it was coming from her mouth, "You can not save her."

"Sara?" I asked as I turned her face toward me. What I see in front of me is not who it should be.

I suddenly felt a cold shiver run down my spine as I stared into the face of evil. I quickly drop her and stare as she disappears into the darkness laughing at me. I am now alone in the dark. What is happening is unknown to me. I search the blackness for a way out, then I hear something breathing behind me. When I turn around I find myself face to face with a monster. My eyes widen at the sight of it. My fingers begin to feel numb. I try to turn and run but I am frozen with fear. I just stand there and stare at its gruesome face; its wide mouth is swarmed with long jagged teeth, its face is covered in blood, and its large, black eyes penetrate my soul.

I wait for it to make a move, expecting the worse. But it only begins to snicker as it! Makes a gesture for me to come closer. I can't control myself, for I walk slowly towards it. It examines me closely and lifts a medallion from underneath my shirt, I have never seen it before in my life.

It quickly backs away at the sight of this medallion and begins to growl. I am unsure of what it is doing. I hear a voice in my head telling me to attack, I am desperate to end this dream so I start to run towards it. A sword materializes in my hand as I strike quickly at it in a downwards stroke; it just stands there and takes the blow that ends its life. Suddenly the demon turns into Sara and she is also dieing. I look at her horrified as she slumps to the floor.

A blue flash of light covers the darkness. I shield my eyes with my arm from this explosion of light. When the brightness ceases, I slowly remove my arm. I am back in the forest and a woman with blue hair is standing in front of me.

"This is your destiny," she said to me. "Accept it!" I am suddenly surrounded by light, the medallion is floating in front of me. When I try to grab it, the dream ends and all I am left with are the memories.

I heard a knock on my door I open my eyes and look at my clock and start to moan when realize it's only four in the morning. "Come in." I said to whoever was at my door.

The door opened and Alec, my oldest friend, walks through. "Hey , Swift, get up already," he said using my nickname, "we've been waiting out there for at least ten minutes, you coming or what?"

"Yeah," I said squinting my eyes because of the light, "give me a few minutes."

"Okay, but hurry," he told me. "We got to hit the road so we can beat the morning traffic."

"Who would be driving this early?" I asked as I was getting dressed.

"Well we are ,aren't we?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," I answered, "just throw my stuff into the van."

He began to leave. "Kay just hurry up," he said to me as he closed the door to my room behind him.

What a weird dream, I thought laughing to myself. I didn't think anymore of it. I threw in some frozen food into the microwave and turned it on. My parents were still asleep or maybe passed out, whatever. I got dressed into a plain white t-shirt and my worn-out blue jeans while I was waiting for the food to thaw. I made it back to the microwave a few seconds before it was done so I turned it off and took the food out and set it by the door as I put on my shoes. I ran out into the porch and wrote a note for my parents on some paper we usually use send information to each other. Then I ran to the van.

Alec just finished tying my bike to the back with the others. When he saw me he jumped into the drivers seat. "Come on," he said as I ran to the passenger door.

James and Sara gave me a wave of greetings as I jumped in, "Yo," I said back to them before they closed there eyes and went back to sleep.

"I saved you shotgun," Alec said.

"Thanks," I said. "We're going to beat Chris and his team this year, ain't we."

"Yeah, this time we're ready for him," he said.

Chris is my greatest rival in the world of biking and he proved it last year during the annual 200km bike race. The cash prize for that year was ten thousand dollars for first place, five thousand dollars for second, and a new mountain bike for third, I would have gotten first place too. But a guy named Chris May was racing beside me from start to the time he cuts me off and clips me intentionally on the last turn and this makes me lose control at the last second. He won first place with me a close second but I got the last laugh as I crashed into him once we passed the finish line. His bike got totalled but the way I see it, he could easily afford a new one with the prize money he received. Alec, James, Sara and I never let it down that we lost to a cheater. So since then on, we have been training every chance we get to become the best.

I couldn't sleep like Sara and James so I talked to Alec on the way. "Hey Alec." I said while I stared at the stars overhead.

"Yeah?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's about Tom," I said speaking his name for the first time in awhile, it felt somehow strange to mention him.

"Oh," he said trying to hide the sound of surprise in his voice, "what about him?"

"Well were do you think he is?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Like where his body is buried?"

"No, I mean his soul," I answered.

"Hmm, I don't know," that's all he said.

"Must be in Heaven I guess," I said, "or Hell."

"No way, man," he said disgusted at the suggestion, "if anything you saved him from going to hell."

I just sighed. "Yeah," I said still looking up at the stars.

"Tayler get some sleep while you can," Alec said interrupting the silence.

I didn't answer back because I was already falling asleep.

When I awoke Alec was smiling at me for some season. He gestured me to be quiet. "Urg, what's up?" I asked.

James' head poked up from the back seat. "Sara's still sleeping," James said.

"So?" I said, adjusting my eyes to the light.

"Well," Alec said giving me a wink, "I've been trying to wake her up for more than five minutes."

I quickly perked up. Our group has a rule for people who are still asleep for more than five minutes: after someone has tried to wake you up and your still asleep, you receive a cold, refreshing shower over your head. In this case though the water is coming from the lake and instead of a shower it's going to be a bath. The picture is now clear.

"So who's going to toss her in?" Alec asked.

"I'm not sure though," I said.

"It was either her or you," Alec said.

I was shocked. "Hey, I meant; what if she wakes up before we throw her in," I said, "she's uhh... feisty."

We all laughed. We have all experienced her temper over the years. It's quite painful.

"Okay then, who's it going to be?" Alec asked.

"One, two, three," James said quickly, solving the problem.

"Not it!" they both said in unison.

"Damn" I said glumly. "Fine I'll do it."

I stepped out of the van and opened the side door. Sara was still sleeping. They watched silently as I unbuckled he seat belt and lifted her out of the vehicle. She gave a little sigh as I carried he to the water, she looked so peaceful in my arms. I felt bad for doing what I was about to do, I quickly took off my shoes and carried her in. When I was up to my knees in water, I slowly lowered her down. Her eyes then shot open and with a swift kick in the balls I went down with her. I didn't come up for awhile for I was to preoccupied by the great deal of pain that was inflicted on to me.

I soon arisen from the icy depths of the water to be met with laughter. Although there was only a few people at the beach the laughter that came from those who saw it was great. As I walked out of the water I couldn't find Sara on the beach.

"Haha, man I guess we killed two birds with one stone there, eh Alec?" James said with tears coming out of his eyes as he rolled on the sand.

"Ahahaha, fuck wish we got that one on camera!" Alec said in the same state as James.

I ignored this. "Guys where's Sara?" I asked.

"Well after she kicked us in the balls too," said James, so that's what happened, " she rode off."

I walked away from them and after I dried myself off. Then I put my gear on and took off down the road on my bike.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is chapter 2, this chapter contains the first battle scene in the chapter and the first battle scene I have ever written, it took me awhile to do but I like it. Please feel free to add any tips or comments you want. And thanks for taking the time to read my tale.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like every time I bike on these trails, this ride was quiet and peaceful, the only noises I usually hear are from the birds flying overhead and the insects chirping in the grass. These forty-five or so minutes of riding is the only time I can put my troubles behind me. Troubles of girls, school, friends, family, and the questions of where I came from that have been in the depths of my mind for ever. Right now it is just me enjoying the scenery, the unique sounds of the birds and bugs, the sun's warmth on my back on a cool September morning, and the rising of the sun. But today was different. There was no noise at all except for the tires of my bike riding over the dirt and grass underneath it. I was trying to ignore this uneasiness inside of me. This is my time to relax and nothing is going to bother me, I tell myself. I am about to turn on devils pass. Then I suddenly see a girl appear a few feet in front of me out of thin air. I tried to use my breaks but I realized that I was still going to hit her if I didn't do something fast. I had two choices: steer off the trail and fall down the steep hill bellow or run her over. I ,sadly, would never hurt a female if I have a choice. So I quickly turned to the side and fly into the air. It felt like I stood in the air for minutes then I started to fall. I sped down the hill and crashed into the rocks below.

Now I know why it's called devil's pass, I thought to myself. I was in pretty sorry shape, blood was every where: on my face, my ripped clothes and on the rocks under my battered, bruised and bloodied body. One of my teeth was loose, my arms and legs are numb and raw from scrapes received from the stones. I tried to get up but I realized my legs were tangled in what seems to be the remains of my bike. I begin to swear under my breath and soon start to groan as I start to feel the pain caused by the fall. Then I hear someone laughing behind me, I slowly twist my body to see who is there.

I can not believe what I am seeing; I see a tall, slim built, light blue haired woman, wearing some kind of armour. This is the same girl who suddenly appeared in front of me while I was riding my 'soon to be' trashed bike, now she is laughing at me without a care of what she caused . Which involves me being injured.

I am angry and confused by her behaviour. "Why the hell are you laughing?" I yell, "I'm hurt!" But she continues to laugh.

While I am untangling my legs from the metallic clutches of the bike, she speaks, "This is pathetic, I thought I would meet a warrior but all I've seen is a weak child," she sighs, "I guess the prophesies are not as true as they are cracked up to be. Although you are cute"

I finally come free while she says this and I slowly stand up struggling to keep my balance, ignoring the shaking and the pain burning all over my body. I look up at her face and into her piercing grey eyes. " Who are you?" I ask through clenched teeth, "and what are you talking about?"

She starts to open her mouth but quickly closes it as if not sure what to say, then she smiles at me and moves a few strands of her long hair off of her face. She now looks innocent, but through my recent experiences with the opposite sex, I know not to trust her appearance.

"Tayler," she sighed, "you know who I am."

I wait a few seconds thinking before I ask again. "Are you going to tell me or what?" then it dawns upon me, "you're the woman from my dreams!"

"Patience, chosen one, patience," she laughs, "you are also smart but," she moves the same strands of hair out of her way, "you're a bit clumsy."

I am becoming angry because of this nonsense and begin to turn away but she puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes hard. I moan aloud from the pain she is inflicting my shoulder and face her again. "Do not turn away, boy," she tells me, "what I came here to do can not wait for long and this is the only time I will be able to do it!" and she makes me sit on a boulder, "Remember the forest has ears." .

I glare at her with anger. But she acts if she does not notice and returns to acting innocent, "As for who I am, I am just a mere female passing by."

"Horse shit!" I yell interrupting her, "a mere female my --!"

"That's enough!" she shrieks. "I cannot give you my name because it is not important at the time and I am already tempting fate as is, I wish not to die by powers greater than you or I." She takes a deep breath, "As for what I am talking about I cannot say more than I have already told you. For this is not fate, I am already bending the rules of destiny I do not want to break them, but you will find out soon enough. This is all I can say."

"But," she continues, "I can tell you that your future is full of challenges and decisions that will affect the universe."

My mouth is gaped open from shock. She starts to look sad as she looks into the sky, "I am sorry for being cruel to you but I had to tell you this and also give you this," she hands me a silver medallion and touches my cheek. My wounds slowly disappear and all that is left is the, now, crusted blood, "Good bye, I'll see you soon. And be careful."

She suddenly disappears before my eyes as if she was never there, all that is left that proves it was not my imagination is the blood from my newly healed wounds and the medallion.

I rested on a rock overlooking the scene, still not quiet sure if it really happened but there was to much proof to ignore. I held up the amulet, carefully studying it still not completely sure why I was given this in the first place. This ancient piece of circular silver with a hint of red ,hidden deep within its structure, was full of hairline cracks (which should have made it impossible to stay together), it had three holes in it that looked like they had once held something, some kind of jewellery perhaps. It shimmered in the light of the sun, changing colours each time the rays hit, and it turned completely black when I moved it out of the sun's light. I was hypnotized by the way it changed color.

"Tayler?" I hear someone call in the distance, I ignored it and continue studying the amulet. "Where are you?" It calls out again. I remained silent holding the gift in my hands examining it like a book.

Soon I notice a shadow blocking out the light, the amulet turned black once again. Still sitting I twisted my neck just enough to see who was behind me. "Hey Sara," I said when I saw her face.

"Tayler," she gasped when she saw the state of my attire, "what happened?"

"I fell," I said, not telling her the whole story. I have a past of twisting the truth for my benefit.

"Well are you okay?" she asked worried. She walked in front of me and studied me, "You're covered in blood!"

"Yeah," I said quietly, "I'm fine."

"Look, Tayler, I'm sorry for kicking you," she apologized while she attempted to look for the source to the blood .

"That's alright, I'm sorry for throwing you in, I didn't want to," I attempted to explain.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she got up, a bit frustrated for not finding any wounds, then she noticed what I was holding, "hey, what's that?"

"'Uh," I paused, "it's something I found after I crashed." I lied.

"Oh, okay," she said cocking her left eyebrow "so who would have left something like that here?"

I chuckled to myself. "I don't know."

"Hmm," she said leaving this mystery alone for a moment, "well we better get back. Where's your bike?"

I pointed towards a large piece of scrap metal at the edge of the rock pile. "Over there," I said.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, "Are you sure you are alright? After all you _are_ covered in blood."

"No. I'm fine," I persisted as I pocketed my 'gift'.

"Humph!" she said probably not enjoying my behaviour.

"Look," I said, "let's get back to the van once I get some of this blood off my face."

"Here," she said, handing me her water bottle, "better hurry, cause we're leaving."

"What already?" I asked while splashing some water on my face. "We just got here."

She looked at me like I did something stupid. "Tayler, you must have been hit on the head when you fell."

"Huh?" I ask confused, while I finished washing off the blood.

"It's almost nine," she said frowning.

"Whatever you say, Sara," I joked, still not believing her. I've only been here for like an hour, I thought to myself. "Lets go." I said as I picked up the remains of my bike.

We spent a few minutes walking up the hill back up to the trail I fell from. When we finally made it to the top, I stared at the spot where I fell, amazed at the distance. "Wow," I said to myself, "I'm surprised I survived that."

"We better go," she said ignoring what I said, "I'll walk with you." Then I realized that the sun was actually setting.

"Sara," I said starting to believe that I possessed the wrong time, "how long have I been gone for?"

She looked at the sky for a second while she thought. "Like ten, twelve hours," she said staring at me, "why?"

I looked at my watch. "Mine only says eight fifty-six a.m.."

"Maybe it got screwed up when you fell?" she suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right," I said scratching my head, "but I swear I was only down there for a few minutes, not hours."

"You must have lost consciousness, I guess," she said while she handed me her water again.

That could explain the woman, but not the amulet or why I was covered in blood with no visible wounds, I though. I took a swig of the water and swallowed. "Thanks," I said as I handed her back the bottle. She put it away then picked up her bike.

"Ok let's go," she said.

I nodded and began to walk. Suddenly I saw something in the trees. I stopped and I squinted to get a better look. "Holy shit" I gasped as I realized what it was, something that you would only see in your nightmares. A demon.

It smiled at me, showing it's jagged teeth, its eyes shown with yellow light, as if its eyes produced there own light. This is the thing that has been trying to drive me mad. It must have found what it was looking for and finally showed itself.

"What's wrong, Tayler?" she asked.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, still keeping my eyes on it. It slowly pointed to me and made a gesture to me by slowly sliding it's index finger across it's neck. That gesture meant one thing. Death.

"Tayler!" Sara said shaking me, "you're turning white, what the hell's wrong?"

I placed my hands onto her shoulders and look into her eyes. "Sara where are the others?" I ask.

"They should be waiting at the van by now," she answered a bit confused, "what's going on?"

I looked to where the demon was but it's gone. "What time is it?" I ask ,almost yelling.

She looks at me for a second but must have seen the fear that showed upon my face. "It's eight twenty-seven," she said, "I still don't know what's going on."

"I'll tell you as soon as we get to the van," I said as I broke off a small, sturdy branch of a nearby tree, " but right now we're in danger, you need to trust me."

She stared for what seemed like forever and I sighed as she nodded her head. "Ok," she said.

I nodded back. "We need to get to the van before dark," I said.

Sara pointed to the sky. "But the sun is already setting," she said now worried.

"Get on your bike and get to the van as fast as you can and wait for me," I told her, wasting no time.

"But I can't leave you here by your self," she said as she shook her head.

"You have to trust me," I pleaded as I rested a hand on her shoulder, "now go!"

She mounted her bike and rode off, I kept behind her so she would feel safe but I knew I couldn't stay with her the whole way, for I lacked that much endurance and also the sun would soon vanish and the forest become dark.

I could now only see the reflectors of Sara's bike in front of me and then she vanished from my site instantly.

Besides the occasional rustle of the leaves and the sound of the dirt and other forest debris being crushed under my feet, it was as silent as a cemetery. This was convenient for I may soon perish on this path by that which has been stalking me for so long. It was soon time to face this creature from hell.

"You're all alone now, all alone," came a menacing voice from the darkness. I felt the hairs stand up upon my neck, fear began to run through me. I continued to run even though I couldn't even see my own nose, it continued to call out from the darkness, its voice seemed to be all around me.

"No light to be found, no chance to live," It called out again.

I realized this was all a game, for it had no trouble keeping up with me, but it was to busy enjoying itself. This realization made me stop in my tracks and I just stood there, my fear quickly turned to anger. I cursed underneath my breath as I looked around myself trying to find some indication to where this nightmare was. "Aww," It called out somewhat disappointed.

"What, did I ruin your fun, you fucker!" I yelled out.

It merely laughed at this and then came the silence once again. I became very irritated by this, I tried to calm myself but I had enough of this game, "Show yourself and lets get this over with!" I knew what I had just said may have just shortened what possible time to life I had left but this had to end. One way or another.

I heard footsteps in the distance, how far away, I did not know. Its large, yellow eyes penetrated the blanket of darkness as it came closer. I tightly gripped the branch, my only protection, and I braced myself for the attack.

All I could see were those eyes but that was a lot better than nothing for it slightly increased my chances of winning. I waited for it to get a bit closer then I started to swing the stick, it suddenly picked up speed, I managed to deal a blow before I was tackled to the ground, I could not see if it was holding anything like a knife, so I just swung about trying to get it off of me, I felt a sharp pain spreading from my wrist to my elbow, it was a cut, deep and wide by how it felt. After this I finally managed to get it off my by connecting my fist to the side of its head. It gave out a yelp, like that of a injured dog, I heard it role away from where I was. I quickly jumped to my feet, searching for those yellow eyes. My hand was being covered in warm, fresh blood from the injury I had sustained, it did not bother me at the moment but I was losing grip on my weapon.

"Where did you go?" I yelled into the darkness, still a bit winded from the struggle.

I heard a twig snap behind me so I quickly spun around, just in time to dodge an attack. I swung again and I connected hard to what must have been it's side. The eyes showed a large amount of pain after that blow. It made a high pitched screech before it charged at me again. I couldn't move quick enough to dodge. I yelled in agony as I felt something dig into my leg, it would have hurt much more if I had not been pumped with so much adrenalin. I managed to stay standing as I pulled out what felt like a knife of some sort.

I was suddenly thrusted to the ground from behind, I fell hard onto my side, air quickly escaped my lungs. I struggled to catch my breath, I laid there gasping for a moment. The demon did not make its finishing move at that time but simply laughed to itself, circling me.

"Stupid child," It spat, "thought it could save itself from us." It continued to circle me. "You have no chance to live, no chance to live," It repeated.

"Why?" I managed to gasp. I was still trying to breath.

It laughed again, then it walked to my feet, its eyes shown with hatred. "Don't worry, death will show all," it said before it leapt upon me. It face pressed closely to mine, its stench was unbearable, I could not help gagging. It moved away from my face and looked at me for a moment. "You will know the answer now," It spoke, meaning it would now make the finishing blow to end my life.

I just aimed for the eyes as I struck with the knife. I could feel the knife penetrate its skull, it made no noise while its eyes sunk into the back of his head. Its lifeless form gave way and fell onto me, I just laid there with this foul smelling corpse on top of me for a moment. It failed whatever mission it was meant for and now it has paid the ultimate price. Death.


	3. Chapter 3

I enjoyed writing this chapter although it took my quite a few days to finish, please R&R. I want to know what my readers think of this story, and if you have any questions please ask for your questions will help me improve this book

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter

Once I calmed myself down from the attack, I unhurriedly lifted the corpse of the demon off of my injured self and tossed it to the side. Everything I did was a slow process for everything I did caused a sufficient amount of pain, even shifting a finger created some discomfort. I then attempted to climb to my feet but I could barely move my leg, therefore I dropped to my knees and searched my body for wounds from the recent struggle, although the pain was quite evident, there were more wounds than I could count.

"Great," I said to myself in the darkness, "first I get kneed in the crotch, then I crash the bike, and now I'm fucking who knows where, on the ground with this piece of shit beside me, stinking up the place." I took a breath, my hand now searching for the corpse.

"This is a great time to have that bitch here to heal me or whatever she did," I joked as I finally located the carcass. "There you are you bastard," I said with hatred.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this shit?" I asked shaking the corpse as if it could tell me the answer. Although I knew it could feel no more pain, I pummelled it until my arm gave way from exhaustion "Fuck it," I said as I let go and let it drop to the ground. Something caught my eye in the darkness.

I reached for where I saw it, the object that had produced that short burst of light. It started to glow as my hand came closer and closer towards it, until it illuminated the trees around me. "Whoa," I said in surprise. As I grabbed it the light off of it decreased to a dull glow once more. _What is this?_ I thought as I continued to stare at this oddly glowing stone.

After I decided to search the corpse for anything else that might tell me why it attacked me. I put the stone down near me so it produced the large amount of light, so I would be able to see better. I looked at the corpse with discuss as I searched around. I found a strangely marked bag full of black powder, I didn't touch the powder not knowing what its effects might be. I then spit on the corpse and rip out the dagger and wipe it off with my already bloody shirt.

Then something strange happened, the corpse caught aflame and began to burn with great speed. I watched until there was nothing left but ash. The wind picks up and the remains leave in the wind, "What the fuck is going on here?" I asked myself, confused by what I have just seen. An idea suddenly popped into my head.

I took out the medallion and pocket the bag and slid the dagger into one of my right side belt rings. I grab the stone and went over the surface of the medallion with the light. I then compare the holes in the medallion to the stone, they surprisingly looked similar, "What are the odds?" I mumble to myself.

I put the medallion around my neck seeing if anything would happen. Nothing. I think for a moment, I was not sure if it was a trap for this stone had come from such a vile creature but I decide to risk putting the stone into the medallion. There is a slight clicking noise as I put the stone closer to it, I take a short gasp at this, but again nothing happens. I take a sigh of relief.

Then suddenly, they both begin to glow simultaneously. The medallion rips off my neck as it and the stone both begin to float in the air a few feet away, "Shit!" I exclaimed as I backed off a bit. The medallion disassembles itself before my eyes and the pieces remain hovering in the air as they start to spin around the stone rapidly. As a result of this wind picks up and I had to hold onto the grass on the ground just so I wasn't blown off balance.

The pieces begin to merge together with the stone and a burst of light is produced soon after. "Fuck I don't like this," I said to myself, scared because of this strange occurrence.

When the light fades I see the Medallion is now back intact with the stone inserted into one of the three sockets. If this wasn't messed up enough what happened next made it even more bizarre. The ground under the Medallion catches on fire and it changes into pure energy and rushes quickly towards me. All I can do is gasp as it is buried into my chest, not causing any damage to my clothes or skin. I rip off my shirt and start scratching violently at where it implanted itself, where my heart is.

"Get the hell out!" I yelled, freaked out. But it did not respond to my plea. I can't calm down and I continue to scratch until my chest was raw and bloody. I sprawled out onto the ground, panting and groaning at the pain I was now in. I gave up and accepted it for now, to tired from exhaustion to care. I stayed like this for what seems like hours, until I noticed the sun was beginning to rise.

I sat up to the best of my ability, while grunting in pain, "Something isn't right." I looked around for a moment trying to pinpoint what was making me feel uneasy, then I knew. "Why hasn't anyone come yet?" I ask no one but myself. Then dread came as I thought of an answer, "Sara, Alec, Shawn..." _Where they really dead?_ I thought sadly. "No! They can't be dead," I said trying to be optimistic.

Then I see something that shouldn't be, great surprise considering what has already happened. There is a palm tree, thousands of miles of where it should be. I crawled over to it to make sure it was real, touching it feeling the roughness of the bark, "What the fuck," I said confused but also curious.

"Ahem," I spin around, dagger in hand, ready to attack.

At the sight of this short, bearded old man, I slightly lower my guard. "Who are you?"

He snorts at this, "I should ask you that question, boy," He takes his cane and lifts my neck up with it, "you are the one who has just set foot on this land, land that is sacred to us."

"What are you talking about?" I ask as if he was talking nonsense.

He is surprised by my insolence, "Have you been hit on the head, boy?"

"I sure hope so," I joked.

He is shocked at my behaviour, "What is the matter with you, boy?"

_Is this guy for real?_ I thought. "Is it that hard to see" I yelled at him, "or are you blind!"

That last remark must have hit home for he gave me a sharp hit on the head. "Fuck!" I yell.

The old man is none to happy with me. "Be careful what you wish for," he said.

"Look," I said annoyed, "right now I don't know where I am, ok?"

He eyes me suspiciously and when he saw I was telling the truth he sighed. "You must be lost, perhaps you ran from your home lands or you maybe be a traveler, or perhaps a spy of Morden, no you are nothing but a child, they would never recruit you..." he rambled.

"Uh, excuse me," I interrupted, "but I'm sixteen."

"It does not matter your age," he said, "wait, are you royalty?"

_This guy's crazy_, I though. "What century are you from?" I asked sarcastically.

"The fortieth century, boy."

_Oh my god he actually... _"Fortieth!" I asked shocked.

Now he is the one who thinks I am crazy, "Yes."

"What year is it?"

He gives me one of those '_Are you serious?_' looks, "The year is 4013 A.D. or as most others call it now 2000 A.A., after the apocalypse."

I began to laugh, "This is some kind of joke isn't it?"

"I do not see anything remotely entertaining about what I have just said."

"You are serous," I said disheartedly.

He is taken a back for a moment, then he thoughtfully strokes his beard. "Hmmm, really," he said. Then his faces lit up and he gave me a crooked grin.

"What?" I asked.

He starts to walk away ignoring my question. "Come then, boy, follow me."

I attempted to stand up but my injured leg still kept me from doing this. "Wait," I called to him.

He turned around and walked back towards me, "What is it now, boy?"

"I can't really walk let alone follow in the condition I'm in at the moment."

He gave a heavy sigh as he searches through the sack he had been carrying, then he pulls out a clear vial filled with some kind of red liquid and hands it to me. "What is this?" I asked.

"Just drink it," he insisted, "it will make you feel better."

I wasn't to sure if I should drink it or not but after all I've been through I assumed it couldn't get worse so I chugged it all down until there was not a single drop left. Nothing happened at first but then my wounds quickly healed. "I hope you are the one of legend for that was my last healing potion."

I had no idea about what he meant by _'the one of legend' _but at the moment I was just enjoying how much better I felt.

Even though this was the second time I've been healed like this, I still checked my past wounds just to see if they were there amazed when I saw nothing.

The old man shakes his head and started running through the trees, I got up and ran after him. He was surprisingly agile for a midget and I had to run my fastest just to keep up with him. The trees we past were oddly shaped and colored, not one we past looked exactly like the other. "Where are we going?" I yelled up to him, dodging low hanging branches.

"To Stareed Village," he huffed back.

"Why are we going there?"

"I cannot answer at the moment, boy," he said, "you will find out when we arrive." I frowned at his back, I hated to be kept waiting.

A few ,tiring, minutes later I spotted smoke up ahead. "Is that the place?"

"Yes," he said as he slowed down to a walk. I nearly ran into him because I could not stop as quickly as he could. He merely just sidesteps and I tripped and fell on the ground, luckily it was grass I landed on so I did not get injured. I quickly got back up and acted like nothing happened. He just shook his head and walked through an undergrowth, I followed clumsily behind him.

I nearly bump into him again as I made it to the other side. "Here we are, boy," he said to me as he putting his arm out in the direction of the village.

"Looks kewl," I said still tired from the run. He gave me a large grin, "What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing of great importance," he said continuing to smile.

"Tell me," I pleaded.

He shook his head. "Now is not the time," he began to walk again, "come, boy, we must go on." I sighed and followed.

As we walked through the village, many people began to stare at us, shocked about something, I could see lips move as they stared. I got nervous at this for I never did like this much attention, I began to walk faster than I needed to but I could not avoid their gazes. Out of the blue some kind of fruit splattered all over my jeans, by the remainder on my jeans I suspected it was a tomato.

The 'Sniper' was soon floored by a man wearing a large suit of chain armour standing beside him. "Have some respect!" I heard him say. I saw his mouth open again but I was now to far away to hear. _Why should he show respect to me?_ I thought.

The buildings began to get older as we came closer to our destination, shingles and bricks alike were missing from many of these homes. We stopped abruptly once more as we arrived, my jaw dropped at the size of this massive structure, you could undoubtedly fit a million people in it. "Here we are," he whispered.

My mouth was still open as I turned to him to speak, I wanted to ask what was happening but all that came out was a long, "Wow!"

He chuckled at my amusement. "It is wonderful isn't it," he said, confirming my exact thought.

"Yeah," I said almost totally speechless.

"Well, boy," he said, snapping me out of it, "we should go inside now, don't you think?"

He walks into the temple and I follow silently behind him. Neither of us speak until we find ourselves in a large dome. There is a large crowd of people surrounding us in circular, stone pews and separated from the crowd was three people in the centre of this place. All eyes on were me and I started to get a panic attack by the sight of this. I would have been on the ground gasping for air if not for the old man.

"Now calm down, boy," he said as he comforted me, "this is not the time nor place to be nervous." My breathing started to slow back to normal. "Now remember to do what the council tell you," which meant the three in the centre, " and speak truthfully for they will know what is fact and what is not." I look up and get a better view of the council. There was two men and one girl about my age, I raise an eyebrow at this.

"Come stand on the pedestal," said the girl in a strangely serious voice.

I was about to say 'no' but the old man gave me a gentle shove and whispered to me, "Listen." I sighed once again and walk towards them until I stood where I was asked to. I lifted my head high and looked straight into their eyes, I felt like that was the right thing to do.

The two men looked uneasy while the girl gave me a warm smile, I smiled shyly back. _She's cute_, I thought.

She gave a '_Tee hee_' kind of laugh, "Why thank you." I could feel my cheeks warm when she said this, some laughing came from the crowd.

One of the men, the one with one eye, faced the girl and whispered to her in a harsh sort of way. "Why have you brought him here," he prodded, " he is not yet of age!" Because everyone in the room was silent now, I could easily hear them converse.

"He must be trained here," she said speaking loudly, not hiding her view form anyone, "his generation gives him no opportunities to learn the ways of combat, of death, without endangering his own life. He must learn the ways of the Slayer."

There was protest of some in the crowd and cheering and agreeing from others. "What have you not told us Christina," the older man asks, "why did you ask Aurelia to bring him here."

"I am surprised you have not sensed it father," she teased.

"What in Garathna's Flame are you talking about?" the one eyed man demanded, annoyed.

She faced the half-blind man. "Ramiro," then she turned to her father, "Jamel." She then faced the audience, "I have sensed the presence of demons in his world when I went to the Actias Gates."

There was great concern from the crowd by this for there was an immediate uproar from them. "Silence," Jamel yelled, once the crowd settled he turned to his daughter, "now Christina continue."

Christina did as she was told. "After I sense the demons I went to ask Aurelia to give the Slayer the Demona, she agreed with me that if demons began to walk on his world he would not be safe there," she took a breath, "even though we too have demons here, we are more adept to fighting them."

Ramiro got up from his seat. "But how can you know for sure that there were demons in his world," he said, "and not just a figment of your naive imagination."

Christina put her head down. "I didn't," she said sheepishly. This made the crowd even more furious, I could hear cursing from a few.

Jamel had to calm them down again but this time it took more than a few words. Ramiro spoke once more. "This is a great law that you have broken, what do you have to say for yourself?" She merely stayed silent.

I had to do something. "Um," I interrupted, all of the council turned to me, "but she's telling the truth about the demons being there, well I don't know if it's plural I've only fought-"

I was cut off by Jamel. "You have slain your first demon?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so."

"And you are defending her?"

"Yes," I spoke truthfully. Christina gave me a smile when she heard this.

Christina spoke up. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have gone," she said, "you have heard my reason. Now judge as you wish."  
Ramiro gave out a sigh. "Even though you did this, we cannot judge you. For you have given us a reasonable explanation as any, you followed your heart. You are still young and what good would come of punishment, there is only one thing I will say to you," he looked straight into her eyes, " with age comes wisdom. Besides you cannot learn this if you are dead."

Christina gulped at this and managed a weak smile. "Th-thank you," she stuttered.

"Now that this ordeal is over," Jamel said not sparing a second, "we must figure out what we do with Tayler."

"How did you know my name?" I interrupted, shocked by this.

"We know many things about you, your name is just a small part of it."

_So much for the Formal Introduction_, I joked.

Jamel continued. "We cannot let him live on his own, for he is not trained to deal with these hardships at the time." Jamel thought for only a moment, "we must train him, give him a home, he will need a body guard, for he is not ready to protect himself, and he will also need to be schooled."

_Oh great, I thought I'd at least get off on that_, I thought. Then it dawned upon me, "Wait, I can't go back?"

Jamel looks at me with comforting eyes. "I am sorry for this but destiny came to soon for you, I will make it easier for you and your family," he turns to Ramiro, "I want you to send Sephil to fake his death."

"Fake my death!" I ask somewhat horrified.

"Listen to me, Tayler," Jamel said, "if you were thought missing, sorrow would consume your family but if you were thought dead the would eventually get over it and finally accept it."

"But-"

I was cut short. "Would you rather have them waste much of their lives searching for you?"

I drop my head and sigh. "No." _Why was this happening to me? there is so much I have to sacrifice. _Sorrow began to devour me, a single tear ran down my face.

_Hold your tears for now, _said a voice. I look up towards the council but no mouths moved, but I knew who it was coming from. I nod to Christina and smile. I will be strong.

"Now Tayler," said Jamel, "you will be trained by Zuul Uff, our villages general." I looked around the dome and spotted the same man who levelled the '_tomato assassin_' earlier standing up giving a strange salute. "And since Christina brought you here you shall be living with her and she will guard you," he turned to his daughter, "Is that clear?"

She makes the same strange salute. "Yes."

A huge grin appeared on Jamel's face, I didn't like it. "You two will have to be wed as well."

My mouth suddenly dropped open and I knew I became beet red once more. I was in shock. The whole temple began to shake with roars of laughter, even Christina was laughing. I then saw some people began to cry. I realized that he was joking. _This is to much_, I thought. After an unbelievably long laugh they stopped and I saw Jamel finishing wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sorry about that, my boy, but it was too good to pass up," he said, "even the old have a sense of humor."

"Not a very good one," I grumbled.

"Ah well you must be tired," Jamel began to give orders, "Christina take him home now and prepare his room, Ramiro go summon Sephil." They both did the salute once more. "Everyone is dismissed, tomorrow we will discuss the demon appearances in his world," with that everyone began to exit the temple and soon there was only Christina and I.

I felt her hand rest on my shoulder she gives me a comforting smile, came closer to me and whispered into my ear. "You can cry now."

I was most definitely sad but I could not cry. Not a single tear came. I just shook my head and started to walk out of the temple. Christina quickly caught up and put her arm around me, as she walked with me to her home.


End file.
